


Перекрёсток

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [35]
Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-21
Updated: 2006-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Перекрёсток

Перекрёсток — символ открытости и магической опасности, а также перехода от старого к новому, от посюстороннего к потустороннему. Во многих культурах он означает место встречи трансцендентных сил — богов, ведьм, духов и мертвых. У африканских племен он был местом совершения ритуальных обрядов. Римляне молились ларам перекрёстков, а в средневековой Германии там часто происходили судебные процессы.

Чтобы обеспечить переход, на перекрёстках воздвигались обелиски, алтари или просто камни. Греки возводили статуи в честь проводника душ умерших Гермеса. Хранителем у индийцев был слоновоголовый Ганеша. Христиане же ставили кресты, часовни, статуи Мадонны.

Камни на перекрёстках по традиции указывали на вариативность судьбы. Геракл на перекрёстке сделал выбор, отдав предпочтение добродетели перед наслаждением, а Эдип — убил своего отца.

Для Кроуфорда, как и для любого оракула, перекрёсток — это место пересечения, примыкания или разветвления вероятностных линий на одном уровне, ограниченное постоянными внешними факторами с переменным значением вариативности.

Всё остальное — издержки образования.

На обычные дорожные перекрёстки Кроуфорд обращает не больше внимания, чем на обычные дорожные перекрёстки.


End file.
